Hotel
by Robin Scherbatsky Stinson
Summary: A scary How I Met Your Mother... Please review what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's POV Barney and I were going on a romantic getaway, setup by Lily, of course. It was supposed to be perfect... until I looked at how much gas we had left.  
"We've got to pull over for gas." I pointed out.  
"A few more miles and there's a gas station." I nodded, though, I knew we probably didnt have enough gas... Sure enough, I was right.  
We pulled into a hotel. It was small, the main office and the rooms werent together, and there was a sign infront of the office that said vacancy.  
Barney and I walked into the main office and asked for a room, he told us the cost and gave us the key to the room.  
The room had dark walls and dark carpet, it had a small tv, and green-ish gold bed sheets.  
We flipped through the channels -there was no guide- until we heard some knocking coming from the room right next to ours.  
We knocked back, hoping that they would stop. But they knocked back too. We decided we would let it go, and for a while it stopped. A few hours later, as we were slowly falling asleep, we heard the knocking again. We went to the manager this time.  
"Could you please tell the people next to our room to keep it down?" I asked "Next door?" He said. "No one else is here but you two." He said, matter of factly. "There's someone else there, or else we wouldnt be haring anything." I said, ready to win this argument.  
"Alright, alright. I'll go see if anyone is there, but we have no record of anyone checking into that room recently." He walked outside, heading to the room we heard the knocking coming from. He knocked a couple of times, but nobody answered, so he opened the door. When we went inside there was absolutely nobody there, the room looked like it hadnt been touched in years. We walked into the bathroom, checking if anyone was in the bathroom. The bathroom looked exactly the same as the room did. As I was observing the bathroom I saw something. I nudged Barney, making sure he followed to where my eyes led. There, on the bathroom sink, was dry blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robins POV "Look's like we were just hearing things, we'll go back to our room." I said, trying to get away.  
"Alright than, have a nice stay." The man said. Barney and I walked back to our room. We shut the door quickly.  
"Did you see that? Barney we've got to get out of here."  
"Okay, your right. Stay here and I'll go get us checked out." He said. He walked back to the main office, talked to the man, and than came back.  
"He said we would have to wait until the morning, he's having some problems with the computers."  
"Okay, we can watch tv, it will take up our time at least." I said. I turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. Than the tv went black, it slowly turned on and when it did, the screen was only snow. And than quickly changed to something, like a show maybe? But when we looked at it, it looked exactly like this room. A women walked in brushing her hair. She sat down on the bed, flipping through the channels. A man walked in at the same time she turned off the tv. Holding a knife, he watched her as she ran, but she only ran to the bathroom, finding that there was nowhere to run. It showed him yanking her by hair to the next room, his knife only an inch away from her throat. The tv turned off. Barney andI looked at each other, terrified. "Let's go." We said at the same time. "But how will we get out of here? No gas." He said.  
"Maybe we can call Lily and Marshall." I picked up my phone, about to dial the number, when I saw a man. He was standing in front of our window, staring at us. I turned my head, thinking I was seeing things. I pointed to the window. I turned my head back, and he was still standing there, just staring. And than he dissapeared. At the same moment, the door leading to the next room started struggling to open. And than it opened. I gasped, just staring at the room. It was covered in blood, everything. There were dead bodys lying everywhere. Every inch of the room looked like a murder house. I fell back, passing out. 


End file.
